Alone
by Jagga-Love
Summary: For Ashel's Contest : During the 1900's war between England and India, two-star crossed lovers meet. The Womanizing, General Masen, who must choose between his reputation or his heart and Bella, who must choose between her perfect picture or her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Sexy Twilight Character Contest**

**Alone**

**His-Crooked-Smile-1901 and Jagga-Love**

**Virgin Bella **

**Tanya's Point of View, Edward's Point of View, and Bella's Point of View**

**AU, AH, and OOC**

**VISIT Stevie Cullen's or ashel-13's PROFILE FOR CONTEST DETAILS AND HOW TO ENTER. **

If you are interested in entering this contest, please PM one of the two judges.

**

* * *

Tanya's Point of View**

**1897**

_Tonight i`ma give it to you, throw it to you  
I want you to come prepared, oh yeah (oh yes)  
Boy it's been a long time, a crazy long time  
And I don't want no minute man, and that's real  
Give it to me some more_

I looked through the little window in my room, it was a ship. I knew he would be coming _home_ by now, to me, in this disgusting, dry, place. It was like a putrid desert, over-populated. Oh hell this was a frickin sweaty hole. Not very lady like of me to think like that, but I'm a whore, what do you expect?

At least I saw the ship first, Victoria, Lauren, Jessica, Nettie, Lucy, Irina and all the other fellow whores, they wouldn't have much time to get dressed. After last night, all those rich married men, no doubt they would be very tired. But I was up. Grabbing the comb I started to brush through my hair.

He wouldn't be coming here directly, I was smart enough to know that, but he would eventually. And then I could propose my idea. It would happen; I mean who wouldn't want me? I was beautiful, and blonde. The perfect combination. Definitely more beautiful then the rest of them.

Sure, Edward had tried all of them, and they had obviously bent to his will, after all, he was the most beautiful man any of them had ever laid eyes on. They didn't mind. _I_ had met someone more precious though, my Herald. He was handsome, silky black hair, a sinewy body. But he had died, he was weak. Edward though, he would protect me, provide all the things Herald could not. Edward never second thought anything, and he was much better in bed, he knew how to make a woman feel wanted.

Edward, his large, muscular arms, his long tapered fingers. It was bliss just thinking about him. And in a few short hours, he would be mine. No one could resist Tanya Denali. I was always the first pick, and I was proud of it. The other girls were so jealous; they wouldn't talk to me for days if Edward came in and picked me. Which he usually did, not that I could blame him.

They thought they had a shot with him, well, we'll just see about that girls. I would be ready first, Edward hated tardiness and after his long weeks working, he would be very impatient. I fanned myself in anticipation, tonight would be spectacular!

What self respecting woman would want this? But when my good for nothing husband had died, I had nothing; no clothes, no house, not a penny to my name. That's when Kate found me. I now had everything I could ever want. Beautiful clothes, rich jewels, and pleasure every night. But this was in India. I was with Harold at the time. I had travelled with him because he was supposed to be at the border. But one day some Indian man shot him. That day, my conscious and morals died. I was too desperate so I quickly took up Kate's offer.

Kate, I considered as my sister. She helped and took care of me when no one else wanted me. I cared for her the most even though she was just another whore. Kate was Ronald's "wonderful wife" as he so put it._ In what way was she wonderful…in the bed?!_

Kate was in charge of this lovely Whore Home and she took care of us girls quite respectfully because, after all, we were all white. No Indians ever came down to this part of town knowing quite well as to what lived here. Us – the no good British Sluts.

I found a cheetah-print silk dress; it would look amazing with my hair.

**2 and a half hour later**

They were up, the girls that is. They were already waiting in line, chests puffed up like hens, wearing colorful and revealing Indian silks, anticipating for the much awaited men to arrive. Every woman for themselves.

_Knock, Knock!_

Came the loud pounding from the door. Kate came out of the kitchen with a tray full of tea and biscuits, only to leave them at the coffee table. I looked at the enormous grand father clock standing upon the rich, wooden flooring…They were early.

**10 minutes later**

"You don't know how long I've waited to fuck you" Edward seductively whispered in my ear. "I'm sure this night will be _more _than pleasurable."

After hearing that remark, I wanted to _feel_ him inside of me…_now._

"Edward," I half whispered. "Come one, Sweet, let's get on faster…please."

"Why, Beautiful, I love to see you agitated when I talk to you like this." He grazed his lips over my ear and bit my lobe, hard.

_Of course I was agitated_. Now that Edward was here, my idea of marriage seemed more and more appealing.

"What are you thinking about, my lady?" Edward huskily brought me out of my daze. "You really want me to shove my cock inside of you again and again, over and over, until you _will_ scream my name for the whole world to know that you were with Edward Masen?"

"Edward, you know I can't take it anymore, I _need _you – and only you," I cried restlessly.

"Tanya hon. Patience is rewarding and quite frankly I wouldn't mind a little pleasure myself," Edward teased while removing my stunning dress.

"You want a treat first? After all this time I've waited for your glorious cock to inject itself into me, you want _your_ treat first?" I asked getting furious, while standing naked in front of him. I watched as his eyes hungrily eyed my body up and down.

"Sweet, I have waited for _this_ as well and probably longer than you have. For you to slide up and down my penis while I get the most delicious view of your tits bouncing up and down upon your toned chest and when your about to pop I slide you off of me only for me to allow you to burst by thrusting with the most power I have into you. As you scream my name, I watch your body panting heavy breaths as you lay limply beneath me."

I was infuriated. _Why can't he just give me what we both want?!_

"God Damnit Edward! FUCK!"

"Yes, Kitten? You want me to fuck you?" He purred.

"No Edward! I want you to marry me!" I cried as loud as I could. Before I could even blink Edward had me strangled up against the wall and I watched him pull something out of his pocket. And then… I saw…red.

**Edward's Point of View**

I opened the door, the fresh air felt nice on my heated skin. That was quite the waste of time, a pity she had to die I wouldn't get my feisty pleasures anymore. The other whores were good…but Tanya was the best.

Lovely, shiny mahogany coloured hair, they looked like autumn leaves, and smelled of strawbe…damn her to hell, why does she always have to pop up everywhere? She was back on the ship, no doubt scared to death.

Guilt washed over me, she was too innocent, too pure for this kind of treatment…all the more reason to get rid of her, but how? It would be a shame to just kill her off. You could tell she was a virgin. The way she moved, the curious –scared- expression she held on her face. Her beauty was sinful.

I would take her tonight, she was mine, and I had already staked my claim on her. The bastards could have her after I was done. After all Edward Cullen never got someone's leftovers. **(A.N. I'm sorry if anyone thinks this is rushed or confusing, it will get cleared up later, plus I'm rushing so Ashley can do the lemon, its what them girls like! Luda!)**

There was a lot to make up for tonight, Tanya was the same as any woman, and she had it coming. I didn't feel guilty for _that._ Well, why would I? I had killed hundreds of people, more then I could remember. Why should I? Hell was my destination after I had killed my first person, it didn't make a difference how many I would kill after that. I would end up in the same place either way.

I was going to use Bella this evening, I needed someone to warm my bed after those long hours, then I was heading back to Britain, then back to India. These breaks didn't happen much. We just stopped before we left a country, they would refill the ship. I would do some paperwork, meet a few people, spend the night, and then leave with a few women on the ship for the journey back.

I saddled the horse that I had left tied outside the whore house and galloped back to the port where the ship was waiting.

The ship was half full; most of the men were gone to the houses, or hit the pubs. The other half had picked up women on the streets. I had Bella though; she was waiting in the basement with many other women. Only Bella was mine. I didn't have many; where as the other men had to beat their women to obey. Most of the girls fell into my arms, hoping I would take a liking to them and offer marriage. The rest of the men couldn't say anything because I held a higher position than them, they just watched green-eyed as the women fell crying into my chest.

I finally reached the ship, and went back to give the horse to the rent stables. I tossed the man a few coins then made my way to the ship. John let me in and I walked across the deck toward the bulkhead doors to get into the lower decks.

This was where the sleeping cabins were and mine was the biggest, of course. The girls and the workers would be in the basement area, they had cots to sleep on, only a curtain separating the males from the females.

I walked a couple of steps into the basement, where the only thing that could be heard was the light snores. The cots were laid across from each other where the men were sleeping and the curtains separating the females were closed tight.

I made my way through the room and whipped open the separator, every one of the girls had their eyes shut and sheets covering them, but I could clearly recognize Bella though. She was practically glowing on her cot in the corner, the tiniest little bump there.

My feet carried me toward her and as I glanced at her features, I didn't want to wake her up, I don't know why – but I just couldn't.

I pulled my feet back to my cold bed to sleep a lonesome night.

**Bella's Point Of View**

I found myself lying on the ground, I don't know why or how I got there, but it was _very_ uncomfortable. We had stopped, as far as I could tell, even my two left feet could've recognized that. All I knew, was that I _had_ to run; my mom, my aunt, my uncle, I couldn't just leave them – I didn't want to leave them.

All of the lumps on the ladies' side were unmoving and now all I had to do was sneak past the men, then the hallway full of troops, and I would be free, at last.

_Edward._

His hair, his eyes, his body…his lips. I don't want to forget him. I need a little sketch – a drawing of him so I _couldn't _forget him.

I grabbed my sketch pad and my ink pen, I threw my satchel over my shoulder and ran. I walked all the way down the hallway until I reached Edward's cabin and as quietly as I could opened the door– which was very hard for me, I'm surprised I hadn't fallen yet. I entered his room, staying in the shadows, when I saw Edward splayed over the black, silk sheets of his bed.

He was as beautiful as ever and I was glad I decided not to run first. I kneeled by his bed side and started to draw. Not that I needed to, I had already memorized his face – a perfect picture. I was so concentrated with my drawing, that I hadn't noticed Edward's eyes open.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I saw her.

She was in my room.

Without my permission.

I slammed her back against the wall; unknowingly my hand had blocked her head from the wood. **No one **ever entered my room without asking. She was quivering beneath me and I looked down, into her eyes.

Her close proximity startled me when I realized that I had her pinned between me and the wall. Immediately my eyes glazed over dreaming of what I could be doing to this goddess that I was blessed to have standing in front of me. As I snapped back into reality, I gazed upon the divinity before me and saw the innocence in her beautiful eyes. And then I realized what a monster I have become.

As I looked away, I saw something flash in her face. And then I noticed that her eyes were fixed on my lips. I had to take the chance, so I gradually moved my face closer to hers until we were inches apart. Bella gasped but did not complain. With that, I pressed my lips against her soft ones and noticed her lips moving against mine. As I devoured her, I felt her whimper in my mouth awakening my senses.

It was a simple kiss that left me wanting for more.

_What is wrong with you? _My brain told me._ What have you become, a twit? Get yourself together General Masen, does that ring a bell? You have a reputation. Get __**done**__ with her and __**leave.**_

I kissed Bella's eyelids, they fluttered shut. And then her cheeks, they were tainted with her blush. And then moved my lips across her neck, and down her fragile looking shoulders. My left hand slowly slid off the scarf part of her Indian gown. She gasped in surprise – which aroused me even more – but she didn't look away. In one quick motion I had stepped back and whipped the layered wrap. The dress unraveled as she spun and in a few moments she was standing there, wide-eyed, in nothing but her Indian short-cropped blouse and the matching white petticoat.

I threw the long white wrap in one of the corners of the cabin and took a step towards Bella in a daze.

She took a step back.

I took a step forward.

She took a step back.

I took another step forward.

With her last step, Bella hit the wall.

Her eyes cowered back but her body didn't, making her that much more appealing. I grazed my fingertips across her milky white collar bone, her skin was so soft, like a rose petal.

Bella's eyelids fluttered shut – yet again – as the goose bumps appeared across her body, like a shawl. I took a step back to see her nipples erect for me. That excited my member.

"Why were you drawing a picture me?" I ran my hand across her shoulder, down her arms, to her small waist.

Bella simply blinked.

I brought my lips to her tiny ear and whispered, "I said, why were you drawing that picture of me, sweet?" I squeezed her waist harder, and she shrank farther into the wood.

I grazed my lips down her jaw, across her chin, and to her left ear. "Last time, _why_ were you drawing a picture of me, Bella?"

She took a shaky breath, "Because I wanted to remember you." She looked up at me under her eyelashes. What should say I say? What _could _I say? So, instead, I kissed her.

Bella made a sharp intake of breath and then relaxed into my hold, placing all of her weight against me. As she opened her mouth for breath, I ttok the chance to insert my tongue into her mouth. She tasted so fucking good!

_What the hell are you waiting for, Masen!?_ My brain reminded me.

I slowly picked Bella up and placed her in the middle of my bed, releasing our intimate kiss. I placed my forehead against hers as I waited for her heart rate to slow down. _You know you want her Masen. __**Fuck **__her and __**leave.**_God, did it ever stop fucking talking!

Bella caressed my cheek with her tender fingertip and smiled contently. I kissed her neck and placed a trail of kisses down her neck, all the while keeping eye contact with her. Bella brought her head back – in pleasure I hope – and yelped slightly. Leaving me with a very aching cock. _Masen! Reputation…_

As my lips met the tip of her blouse, I placed as last kiss in her cleavage, recieveing a tiny moan. Bloody Hell! Why does she effect me like this?

My hands moved up to where my lips were, and I began to open up the buttons of her see-through blouse.I'm sure that she could feel my cock now because I saw her bluch creep back onto her smooth complexion. I finished with the last button, and I removed the blouse and threw it over my shoulder, while kiss the two mounds that were sticking out of her bra.

As I moved my hands to her back, I grazed her nipples, allowing them to harden even more for me. Bella groaned and that noise was…sinful. I _needed_ to hear more of that. I unclasped her bra and once again threw the article over my shoulder. I groaned when I saw her perfect nipples, they were erect and exposed just for me!

_Fuck her now Masen!_

Bloody hell, I don't know why I haven't yet, but I cant just yet. I'll take my time tonight but Bella _will_ have a taste of Edward Masen.

I kissed each nipple gingerly receiving a moan from the goddess that is Bella and she grasped my hai with he delicate hands. I waited, as I hovered over her chest, for Bella to open her eyes, before I could continue my assault on her glorious tits. As her deep orbs met with mine, I anticipated for her to give me a sign to keep going – I don't know why I did, I just…just _had _to.

_What the Fuck is wrong with you, Edward?! Snap out of it!_

Right them Bella nodded. Nodded?!

And I immedietly gave in.

I wrapped her nipple in my mouth and lightly sucked, like a newborn child. Bella's moaning increased which lead to my cock burning with lust and desire. She pulled my hair which drove me wild! I repeated the sucking on the other nipple, all the while Bella's pulling continued to get harder and harder.

I pulled back to get a look at my work and smiled. Bella was tugging at them hem of my night shirt. I happily chucked it off and began my work at her petticoat. Almost instantly, I noticed the wet spot that was seeping through the thin material.

That was it.

The smell of arousal was surrounding the air around us, making it too much for my member to handle.

I almost ripped the petticoat _and_ the underwear off her body – leaving me with a very stunned and scared Bella. Why was she scared? Of me?

_Why the Fuck do you care Masen?_

"God, you're beautiful Bella?" I praised. "You ready?" Bella's eyes grew wide as she looked away.

And without warning I blurted, "I won't hurt you, promise."

Where that came from, I don't know, but if it got her to say yes, then so be it. I

With the tiniest head nod, my heart skipped a beat. I tore away my pants and swiftly hovered above Bella. I placed the sweetest kiss I could manage upon her luscious lips. Bella hesitated but then folded her fingers into my hair and arched her back when my tongue made contact with hers.

I brought my hand between us and rubbed her extremely wet vagina getting a cock-throbbing yelp in return. I scooped some of her aromatic juices and brought it to my lips to taste her.

"Mmm, do you want to taste how mouthwatering you are, Bella?" I panted.

Her beautiful blush crept across her cheeks again. I rubbed the rest of Bella's juices on my lips and kissed Bella again. All the while stroking her nub, which gave just the response I wanted: her delightful groan of pleasure.

Slowly, I moved my penis to Bella's entrance and waited for her nod. Once received, I delicately slid my cock into her I broke through her virginity and I - ever-so-slowly - injected myself deeper to let Bella get used to my large size. I saw the look of hurt upon her features as she cried in pain. My pained heart anxiously waited for her to be ready. As I began to pull out, her ached expression leisurely changed to pleasure.

I was barely out of her when she whispered "Again, Edward."

And that was enough to send me over the edge, but I had to control myself, I have been waiting to long for this.

I thrust into her once again, slowly and back out. I started to feel her walls clamping around my cock and as our movements picked up pace, the slick noises only added to the pleasure. Bella arched her back as I rubbed her nub. I bent my head to her groin and bit her nub. Bella's ear-piercing scream brought her to her climax. As her juices pooled around my cock, I soon came right into her gaining yet another yelp of pure satisfaction.

As I pulled out of her, Bella whimpered but I dropped my head down to her vagina only to lap up all of the cum that she oozed for me. I would never get over that taste – _her_ taste.

"Edward…" I heard Bella.

I glanced her way.

"I'm cold." She said sheepishly allowing me to see her beautiful blush.

Unable to resist, I crawled the few feet over to her and cuddled he up to my side. I pulled up my black, silk sheets up to her neck and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," Bella barely whispered. "For everything."

Not knowing what to respond to that, I said, "Good night, Bella."

As I heard her breathing start to slow, I kissed her forehead once again before falling into a deep sleep with dreams filled with the goddess in my arms.

* * *

I awoke, it was still dark out, and it would be for a few more hours.

Bella, she was tucked into my side, her fingers grasping at my chest as if there was a shirt there.

I had done it, and it was the best I had ever done, she was amazing, she was a virgin. I had taken that away from her though, a women's greatest possession was her virtue, and I couldn't help but feel victorious of the fact that it was me. But she had bled, and I felt guilt. Something I hadn't felt since _he died. _After that day, the only feelings I had were those of anger and lust.

Most of the women I had been with, they all bled…but I didn't care for them. I looked down at Bella, she was angelic in the moonlight, even now, after what I had done, she still looked innocent. She didn't know what she doing half the time. It was her body thinking. There was a smile on her soft pink lips, now bruised. Not to mention she was naked, only the thin black sheets to cover her. I was getting aroused all over again.

Mike and James, they had called second and third. But I didn't want to give her to them, for her to get hurt by them .I didn't want her to have any bruises that weren't from me. I don't know what was wrong with me, but I hated it…I was scared…and mad.

Why did I have to take her with me? _Her, _out of the million girls. She would just die after me and the rest of the troop got tired of her, like all the women before. I felt my fists clench. He silvery light from the port window sparkled on Bella, and I had to leave. So I did the only thing I could do…I ran away.

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up, I was **Alone.**

_

* * *

My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
_

_I am alone and they are too with you_

_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
now you own me  
all I am_

**

* * *

La Fin**

_We're back! _**Yay!**

_This has been a very stressful week_

**BUT, it was bucket full's of lemon-y fun!**

_And we're VERY glad we made the deadline :D_

**Anyway, since my readers are reading this, this was just a short project. We might continue this later on, depending on the reviews. It will be my first priority, because Ashley will beat me with a stick. Then, once I start writing, I'll want to continue the other stories. Hence zee cliffy! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed are ship porn scene. In the actual story, the lemon won't happen as fast, and it will be MUCH more detailed. Onto Ashley! **

_This was very challenging because it was TOO OOC but what can I say? I'm super happy with the outcome and even more excited for the actual story._

_I would love for you guys to check that out because I think we already have chapter numero uno. ;)_

_If you liked that story in any way…please, please, PLEASE vote_

**AND THEN REVIEW **

**We're teenagers; our mind goes straight to the gutter, look at the paragraphs above, how many sexual innuendos's can you spot? I found the word, butt, COME, lemon, beat (angry sex), stick (another word for penis), porn, and cliffy (as in climax, get it?). XD!**

_As you can tell, Rosa is a growing teenager that is sexually deprived and has no life so she takes it out on our AN._

**If you review and vote, we'll give you A STORY **_**and**_** mocha's! Any flavour, no charges! By the by, ignore Ashley. She has a crush on Ronald Weasley, so she takes it out on me! Don't hit me Ashley!**

_And I'm going to throw in some double chocolate pecan brownies…and some at Rosa. The rotten, spoiled ones._

**I thought you ate them?**

_Well…yes, but they don't have to know that._

_Anywho, I still love you guys :)_

**_REVIEW AND VOTE!_**

_Please_

**Yay butt cracks!**

_wth?!_**  
**


	2. Here you are, kiddos

**HEYYA!**

Well, this is a little AN telling you all that _his-crooked-smile_ and i have started the story version of this one shot.

We've already put up 2 chappies. So, please go check them out, ya dig?

LOL

I would love it if you guys would review, it truly makes my day. And perhaps that would lead to earlier updates as me and Rosa are currently updating only once-a-week.

Teehee.

Let us know as to what you think, we would love to hear the criticism 

Until next time, my lovelies,

**-Jagga-Love**


End file.
